Simply Survival
by Sentiao the Wolf
Summary: David Bain awakens on an island with no memory. Confused, he wanders into a forest to meet a girl. Can't tell anything else because then basically you read the whole story in just this summary. Enjoy. (chapters are a little short, sorry ;3;)
1. Prologue

This is my story. I am David Bain. This is a story of survival. Simply survival. I was a 14-year-old wasn't the best idea. There was sand on my hands and it stung when I touched it. I looked at my hand to see if there was blood, because I felt something crawl down my hand. Sure enough, it was blood. It was a disgustingly deep red, and it felt thick, like the blood from a nosebleed. I looked around, there was sand, an ocean behind me, and when I looked forward, there was a thick oak wood forest. I didnt want to die. I decided, since I didn't remember the title of. And, this is where my journey begins, one of survival, and, of friendship and loyalty. This is my story.

(Be sure to review so I know if you want more or not. Trust me, it will get better. Sorry for the short chapter, though this was more of a taste to see if you would like it or not. Thanks for reading!)

**Wow, the more the days pass by, the more views I get than the last day! Okay, lemme throw you guys a deal, if I get 7 reviews, including the ones already written, then I will post on Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Hope 7 isn't too much that's just 4 more! Thanks for reading and more will be coming, along with a little friend David meets in Chapter 1 (This was the prologue)**


	2. Chapter One: Not Alone

**Here you go, guys, the first chapter. Sorry I couldn't put it up any sooner. Let's just say we got our report cards back ;-;. But, here it is, David Bain's adventure continues, but not alone… Ugh, my sister read this, thinks it's epic. Wants an adventure map when it's done, and she's making a skin for every character. Oh, boy.**

I decided I should build a shelter because it was starting to get cold. I got up, a little dizzy. I touched the wound on my head. It was still bleeding. I'm going to have to fix that, I thought. I ripped a part of my shirt under my hoodie and wrapped it around my head. Seeing that I was only wearing practically rags under my hoodie, I just took the shirt off and tied it around my waist. My head was already feeling better, and now I can think clearer. I walked into the woods, scavenging sticks and such. I looked up, and saw the darkness of the night. I looked back at the beach. It was beautiful at night, but I knew this island could be dangerous. There could be wolves, or some other animal to fight. Wolves, not so much, being just afraid of us as we are of them. Then I heard the strangest thing. I heard… was that groaning? I turned around and met the black beads for eyes the creature had. I had no weapon. Could I reason with it? No. It didn't seem all that intelligent if it were just trudging around groaning. Dread creeped its way into my stomach, as I heard more of them. My back met the bark of the tree and I thought it was one of them, but I was even more disappointed (and a little embarrassed) to find it was practically a wall, blocking me from my escape. I peered behind it, to meet the same void in their eyes they all had. I couldn't use the bark on the tree as a weapon, a stick would break- wait. I looked around me once, more, then saw something that was horrific, but at the same time, I was a little relieved and most of all… confused! I saw one of their heads roll at my feet. I tried my best to keep my lunch, if I still had any. One, by one, they all dropped, not moving. I said a silent thanks to whoever- whatever- helped me. I checked the time again by looking at the sky. Through the leaves I could see pink, and I wasn't blind in the forest anymore. Why'd you do that, David? I scolded myself. I shouldn't have went into the forest at dark. But what helped me? was he, she, or it friendly? I pushed the thought away and scoured the woods for a river.

**Sorry if the chapters seem short for some of you, I'm only a kid. But, I want some of you to guess in the reviews who you think the mysterious savior is… Andrew, shut yo trap! Don't ruin this for everyone... Pretty please? .3. Oh, and I want to know if I should add a lemon or not... just a precaution for future plans. Lemme know in the reviews, it might be quirky but I'll try my best if you guys want one. There will only be one, though, remember, this is adventure. So let me know if you want one. Okay, not a lot of recognition lately. Let me know what's wrong in the reviews, that's what they're for! Otherwise, I won't be able to fix it. Even if you know I'll say no, just tell me D"**


	3. Chapter Two: A Predicament

**So we leave off with David looking for a river. I'm sorry I couldn't post, guys, I tried to but got caught and grounded -.- So here you go, sorry if it's so short it wasn't worth it, remember I'm just a kid, I can't make 100k word chapters. Okay, no more interruptions, here it is. BOOP!**

After the sudden train of events, I decided to find water to drink. Hopefully a spring, so I wouldn't have to boil it. I always studied how to survive in the woods and got made fun of it. But it seems all of that has paid off. Walking through the woods, I instead found a stream. It was at a bank of pebbles. When I arrived, I didn't realize that there was a cabin behind me. I couldn't drink the water because I did not boil it. And, I didn't have a pot to put it in to boil it. Great. No, I can't use a leaf all you smart-asses out there. Anyway, I didn't care so I just drank it, unaware of my surroundings. This turned out to be a mistake, because I felt that warm pain in the back of my head, and everything was black. How cliché, right? When I was awake, I was being dragged in a giant rucksack.

**Sorry if that isn't long enough, too busy with APB: Reloaded... I should really make a disclaimer for this, huh? But I don't have to because I didn't put any Minecraft-like things in it. See ya next time, keep reading! Boop!**


End file.
